


Tattoo

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione likes Ron's tattoo.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** : Older story I found on my hard drive.  Written for redblaze's birthday almost 3 years ago.

Ron knew he was going to be in trouble when Hermione found out what he'd done. She'd always told him she found it to be completely idiotic to mark your skin permanently. The whole training class had gotten them done and if Ron hadn't gone along then he would have looked like a complete nancy boy.   
  
He ran a hand through his hair and shifted his weight on his feet as he descended to level nine of the Ministry. Hermione's office was just next to the Department of Mysteries and he reckoned he'd better tell her before she found out from Harry or the twins. He stepped out of the lift and nodded at Tonks who smirked at him.  
  
"Going to confess?" Her eyes were twinkling with mischief.  
  
"Err...I reckon I better tell her," Ron felt his ears heat. "If I don't show up for training tomorrow I prefer chocolate frogs to flowers."  
  
Tonks laughed and stepped into the lift as Ron headed down the hallway to Hermione's office. He paced outside the door for a good ten minutes before summoning all his Gryffindor courage and knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," Hermione called out and her eyes lit up with pleasure at the sight of Ron. "Ron, oh I was just thinking about you."  
  
"You were?" Ron grinned. "Good thoughts I hope."  
  
Hermione blushed, "Depends on your definition of good."  
  
Ron crossed the room towards her and pulled her flush against him. He dipped his head and claimed her lips. His tongue traced her bottom lip and Hermione's mouth opened beneath his. Their tongues brushed, retreated, and met again. Hermione sagged against him as he shifted his hips against her and her hands slid over his shoulders. Ron winced as her fingernails grazed his tattoo and Hermione immediately pulled back.  
  
"You're hurt," She gasped and undid the clasps on his robes. "Have you been to see the Healer? How did it happen?"  
  
She said everything so quickly Ron barely had time to register that she'd managed to push his robes off and had undone his oxford. She pushed it from his shoulders and she gasped when she saw his shoulder.  
  
"I was going to tell you," he blurted out. "That's what I came here for."  
  
"You got a tattoo?" Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him. "Let me see it then."  
  
Ron shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off and Hermione moved behind him. He could feel her eyes on him and he felt his skin heat. He shivered when she traced her finger around the edge of the tattoo and he barely heard her when she spoke again in a low voice.  
  
"You got a lion," She was close enough he could feel her breath against his shoulder. "Holy cricket, Ron."  
  
He felt her tongue tracing his shoulder and his voice cracked, "You like it?"  
  
"Strip," She ordered. "Now."  
  
There was something in her voice that made him obey her instantly. Normally he'd balk at taking orders from her and engage in the arguing that plagued their early years together. Harry called it foreplay and Ron reckoned that it was. He toed off his trainers and his hands undid his belt and flies. He was just pushing them past his hips when he heard Hermione doing a silencing spell and locking charm on the door.  
  
His eyes widened when she banished her clothing and stalked across the room towards him. There was something primal, almost feral in her eyes, and his cock responded instantly. She cleared the desk with one swoop of her arm and turned back to face him.   
  
"On the desk NOW!" She demanded and Ron's eyes widened as she pushed him towards the desk. "Yes," She ran her hands up and down his thighs and dipped her head to lick the tip of his cock. "I like your tattoo."  
  
Ron's head fell back against the desk hard enough to see stars when she wrapped her lips around him and began sliding her mouth up and down his cock. He felt her tongue flicking the underside of his shaft, her hands slid up and over his stomach, and she tweaked his nipples when she reached them.  
  
"Bloody hell," he groaned. "Hermione...so good...fuck..."  
  
He lifted his head up so that he could watch her sucking his length between her lips. He reached down and threaded his hands through her hair, his hips lifted and fell with in time with her movements along his shaft, and he moaned when she looked up at him. She released him from the heat of her mouth and began lapping at his cock like a lolly.   
  
"I'm so wet," she circled the head of his cock with her tongue. "So wet for you..."  
  
"Hermione," Ron whimpered. "I want...fuck that's good!" His body began shaking as she suckled each of his balls in turn before running her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock.  
  
"You want," she purred. "You want inside?"   
  
She crawled up his body and hovered just over his cock. He could feel her heat and wetness against the tip of his erection and he had to force his eyes to stay open.  
  
"Yes...want inside..." Ron whimpered.  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head as she lowered herself inch by inch down his cock. He felt her heat and tightness surrounding him and she moaned as she began to move. He lifted his head and watched as she lifted herself off him and he could see the wetness on his cock from where they were joined before she lowered herself and enveloped him again. She was driving him to the brink of madness, the smell of sex filled her office, their bodies slapped together, and her moans of pleasure sent fire directly to his cock.  
  
  
He was so close and he wanted to take her with him. He wanted to see her fall over the edge with him. His hand slide between her folds, his fingers pressed against her clit hard, and her eyes flew open.  
  
"Ron," she breathed. "Harder..."  
  
He lifted his hips and pressed his fingers harder against her clit. His fingers moved in rapid circles as she began moving faster. Her fingers played over her breasts and his mouth went dry as she twisted her nipples between her fingers. He could feel her tightening around him and felt the heat unfurling in his belly.  
  
"Come for me, Hermione," he growled. "Come fly for me."  
  
Her head tossed on her shoulders as she called out his name. Her pussy tightened around him like a glove as she ground her hips down against him when she pressed his thumb hard against her clit.   
  
"Yes...fuck...oh fuck..." Ron moaned as his released washed over him. His head fell back on the desk and he groaned as he spilled inside her. His entire body shook with the force of his release and he arched a final time letting her milk him dry.  
  
Hermione collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands through her hair. She pressed brief kisses against his lips as she shivered against him.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I guess you liked my tattoo."  
  
Hermione grinned down at him, "If you give me five minutes to get dressed I'll take you home and show you again."  
  
Ron groaned, "Ministry Auror Trainee Killed in by Wife in Illicit Tryst will be tomorrows headline."  
  
"But," Hermione kissed him and grinned. "What a way to go."


End file.
